


Mistakes

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guilty Sam, Suicide Attempt, dean critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Sam feels horrible after releasing Lucifer





	Mistakes

The gun weighed heavily in Sam’s pocket. He knew what Dean thought of him, and though he was furious, he knew Dean was right.   
…  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm.”   
“What you said earlier, you were right. I’m…something we hunt, Dean. You have to do it.”  
“Sam, what are you talking about?”  
The younger brother took out the gun.  
“I’m a monster. We hunt monsters.”  
“Sammy, wait!”  
Sam put the gun to his head.  
…  
“Huh? Where am I?” Sam mumbled.  
“You’re in the motel,” Castiel answered, “You shot yourself, you died. But something brought you back.”  
It took a moment for Sam to process.  
“Oh, no,” He groaned, “No, no, no, NO!”  
“Yes. You were dead for two days.”  
“Where’s Dean?”  
“Outside. Getting holy water from the Impala. I told him you were safe, but he wants to make sure.”  
“Keep…Keep him away from me, Cas!”  
“Why?” The angel asked.  
“He hates me.”  
“He was crying over you all day. Dean does not hate you.”  
“He wants to hunt me like the monster I am.”  
“Where are these absurd conclusions coming from?”  
“Bring me my phone, I’ll show you.”  
Castiel found Sam’s phone and brought it to Sam, who opened up the voicemail.  
“After I left,” Sam played the voicemail, “He called and left this message.”  
As he listened, the angel grew confused. Why would Dean say these things? And as Dean entered the motel room, Cas blocked Sam from Dean.  
“Cas, w-”  
“You will not hunt Sam,” The angel commanded.  
“I wasn’t, uh, planning on it,” Dean was confused.  
“Sam killed himself so that you wouldn’t have to,” Castiel said, “But you say you aren’t going to hunt him? I believe you’re lying.”  
“Cas, just forget it,” Sam interrupted, “If…Dean wants to kill me, then he’ll do it. One way or the other.”  
“Sam, what are you blabbering about?”  
Reluctantly, the younger one replayed the voicemail. Angry tears rolled from his eyes as he glared at the floor.  
“You hear that, Dean? Monster! A monster!”  
“Sam, I never said that.”  
Sam peered at him, jaw dropped.  
“You’re a bad liar, Dean.”  
“He’s telling the truth, Sam.” Castiel said.  
“What?” The younger one demanded.  
“I don’t know how, but the recording was manipulated. Probably by an angel or perhaps a demon.”  
“See, Sammy?” Dean asked, “I never said I’d hunt you.”  
“Yeah, but you still think I’m a freak,” Sam replied, “You…probably think I’m evil.”  
“You used your demon powers for good. To save people. Cas made me realize that.”  
“Why would an angel defend me?”  
“Because he’s Cas!” Dean said.  
Sam looked down.   
“Dean, I’m sorry.”  
“You gonna try to kill yourself again?” Dean asked.  
Sam shook his head.  
“Good. Cause we need you. I need you, Sammy.”  
The younger hunter nodded. Dean would talk about it, not sympathetically, but to guilt Sam into or out of something. And Sam will get mad, try to do right by his brother, and screw everything up. And Dean would blame him. So goes the cycle of the Winchesters.


End file.
